urathianfandomcom-20200213-history
Universe
The universe is described as everything that exists, everything that has existed, and everything that will exist. There are different dimensions or planes of existence that exist parallel to each other and can somehow interact with each other, though mortals are unable to see into more than one dimension. It is unknown how expansive the universe is. It can have an infinite distance and depth, and it can be consisted of an infinite number of dimensions. Dimensions The universe is composed of an unknown number of dimensions that are parallel to each other and can interact with each other through unknown means. Ma'at is the dimension where threads of raw systematic forces span space in what appears as a cosmic web. Seth is the dimension where threads of raw chaotic forces span throughout space in what appears as it's own cosmic web. From the mortal plane and other dimensions, these cosmic web cannot be seen, yet they are interacting with each other and this can be proved. When systematic forces and chaotic forces have an interaction, this creates a friction which sparks a supernatural energy known as magic. Gods and mortals are able to combine these two forces instinctively and generate magic despite being in different dimensions from where systematic and chaotic forces exist. There are five dimensions, referred to as planes of existence, known to mortals. Ma'at is where the systematic forces combine like threads to make a cosmic web. Seth is where the chaotic forces combine like threads to make its own cosmic web. These two webs are said to hold the universe together. The mortal plane, also known as Animus, is a dimension where the planets such as Domus exist with mortal life. Gods and divine beings are unable to exist in Animus because that dimension drains them of their power; however, this doesn't mean that the gods won't crossover. Ghibale is the dimension where Lokara constructed his home. The mortals call this dimension Heaven. The space in heaven illuminates the various colors of the rainbow and planets are scattered throughout it's space. Dretan is the dimension where Shikara built his own plane of existence that differs from Ghibale in many aspects. The mortals call this place Hell because it is filled clouds of sulfur and fire. There are likewise planets scattered throughout it's space, but these planets aren't a luscious oasis, these worlds have rivers of lava and chambers design to imprison the souls that are brought here. Stars The stars aren't swirling spheres of plasma held together by gravity; they are actually pockets of nonexistent in space. The Blood Shift was an intergalactic conflict between Lokara and Shikara to decide which being would control all the magic. When these two gods charged at each other which such ferocity and power, that power was enough to destroy the very fabric so space. Holes were torn in the universe like swiss cheese, and these holes are defined as stars. Stars are secluded to one dimension and in fact, they exist in all dimensions at the same time. Mortal Plane Animus is the mortal plane of existence where mortal creatures can exist and the gods cannot. Animus has a special property not seen in the other dimensions because when gods enter Animus, they lose their life force and power. There is a method to interacting with the mortal plane without losing energy: creating projections of themselves. Although the Anocra are less likely to interact with and influence mortal lives, the Denocro will converse with and impact the lives of mortals by projecting an image of themselves much like a hologram. Anocra is described as featureless compared to the other dimension. Almost 100% of this dimension is void. The only features beyond the planets and stars are the space clouds. These clouds have a magnetic field that Category:Universe